


Something to Think About

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Hope, Joyful, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ and Milt are having a discussion about the Supreme Court ruling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Think About

Something to Think About  
By PattRose  
Summary: Russ and Milt are having a discussion about the Supreme Court ruling. 

 

“Russ, how do you feel about marriage?” 

To say Russ was surprised was an understatement. “I really haven’t given it much thought.”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot today, since the Supreme Court ruled for Gay Marriage to be legal. Now, I have things on my mind,” Milt said, quietly, almost shyly. 

“What? You want us to get married? We’ve only been together for seven months. What’s the hurry?” Russ asked. 

Milt sighed heavily and got up from the sofa and said, “It’s nothing. It was a pipe dream. No, it used to be a pipe dream and now it could be a dream come true if you were in love with the right person.”

“Whoa! Milt, are you saying we’re not in love? Because you know I love you. I think it’s safe to say I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. I just don’t think we should rush into it.”

Milt sat back down and ran his hand across his tired face and tried to smile at Russ. “I’m just tired. This has been a long, long day.”

Russ wasn’t going to let it drop. “Do you want to get married?”

“I might, Russ. I’ve never been asked by a certain someone.” 

Russ sat down next to Milt and pulled him in for a kiss. “We’ll compromise. We get engaged first and then married, how does that sound? Would you marry me?”

“That sounds awesome, Russ. I would love to marry you.”

Russ cleared his throat and laughed. “Someday, Milt. Not right now. I see a yearlong engagement before we make the plans for a wedding.”

“That works for me, Russ. At least we have the option now. We can get married whenever we want to. I love you.”

Russ kissed Milt once more and answered, “And I love you. I’m really glad that we’re getting married, Milt.”

Milt started kissing him with even more enthusiasm and Russ knew that it wouldn’t be long and they would be in the bedroom.

Russ got up and said, “Let’s get some wine and celebrate. How does that sound?”

Milt stood up and followed Russ into the kitchen and replied, “It works for me. Just like you do.”  
The two men were very happy and love was definitely in the air. 

The end


End file.
